1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D (3-dimensional) image display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for compensating a 3D image in a projector and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for compensating an image quality of a 3D image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a 3D image displaying device means a video system enabling an observer to experience 3-dimensional lifelikeness and reality using depth information added a 2D (2-dimensional) image by applying stereoscopic technology.
The 3D image displaying device uses the principle of generating a binocular disparity in a manner of providing 2D images for left and right eyes to left and right eyes of an observer, respectively.
The observer is able to view the 3D image in a manner of recognizing the 2D images for the left and right eyes, which are provided by the 3D image displaying device, via retinas of both eyes, respectively.
Specifically, such a 3D image can be implemented to be simultaneously viewed by a plurality of users in a movie theater or the like. And, various technologies have been developed.
For example of one of the developed technologies, there is a 3D image system enabling an observer to view a 3D image. In particular, according to the 3D image system, an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye are separately projected on a screen using a pair of projectors and the observer is able to view a 3D image using polarized 3D glasses.
However, a pair of the projectors should be synchronized with each other and both of the images should be aligned on the screen to be properly located. Thus, the 3D image system should perform a complicated process.
Therefore, the demand for developing new technologies to implement a 3D image by a simple process is rising.